Still
by it'sSAOVADY
Summary: Still, after all these years, it’s got to be like this, huh? Story of my life. Sasuke and Sakura pairing. Oneshot. Review please. Rated T for really bad swearing.


**Disclaimer: **Damn, if I did own Naruto. Oh my, I can see it all but too bad I don't, huh?

**Author: **xXFreak-HeadXx

**Title: **Still

**Summary: **Still. After all these years, it's got to be like this, huh? This is the story of my life. Sasuke and Sakura pairing. One-shot.

**Author note:** Well I had a great time working on this although it took me _**forever**_. I liked making this and hopefully you like reading this. This is my longest one-shot ever! If I have any grammatical errors I'm sorry! I hope you like this one-shot and I hope you review too. Byeee

----

"Hi Sasuke-kun," I smiled as I walked past him.

"Hn," He replied.

It's always like that. I say hi, and he just walks passed me. But at least it's something, right?

**Years later**

"Hi Sasuke-kun," I smiled yet again.

"Hn,"

Still, it's always like that. I'm still saying hi, and he _still_ walks passed me. But still it's something, right?

But why do I always try _so_ hard to get him to notice me? Maybe having emotions is a weakness. Does that mean I'm still weak even after the hard training Shishou put me through? Am I _still_ weak?

No, I'm not. I'm strong. I'll prove it to him. I'm not the same weak girl I was before. I've changed and I want to show him that.

"Sasuke-kun!" I called before he disappeared from my sight.

He stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"Want to go to Ichiraku ramen later tonight?" I asked.

He paused, "Be there at 7:30," He replied and walked away.

Still, it wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear but it's not like he'd go 'I'd love to, Sakura-chan,'. He just wasn't like that.

**7:20**

I started walking to Ichiraku when I spotted a raven-haired boy.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," I called and ran towards him.

"Hi," He said no emotion whatsoever.

Hey, he said something other then 'hn'. Yeah, okay. You're probably thinking wow, do you want a new set of kunais but still, at least he said something else. It's rare for him to do stuff like that and I'm glad I got to be one of the victims.

We walked to Ichiraku in a comfortable silence I glanced in real quick and noticed it was full.

"Guess we're not going to be eating now." I mumbled. "Hey, you want to go to this great spot on a hill. It has stars and the sky is so clear. You'll love it."

"Sure," Sasuke said.

Several minutes later we ended up at a spot where the grass was cut and the hill was perfectly rounded small flowers were growing, the sky was amazing clear and stars shined bright. It was something out of the movies.

"Wow, its beautiful tonight." I said, sitting on the grass. "What do you think?"

Sasuke didn't talk for a while. He looked like he was in deep thought so I was going to ask him something else but then he said something.

"My, my brother use to take me here. No, Itachi use to take me here." He shook his head, uttering in disgust.

We sat there for over an hour not saying anything, just looking at the sky.

"I got to get going." I said, cutting the silence.

"Hn,"

Great, now we're back to 'hn'. I wonder if I can get him to open up somehow. Maybe, just maybe. _Still_, it'd be really hard.

**A week later**

"Hi Sasuke-kun," I smiled.

"Hn," He replied and I turned around and watched him walk away. He never turned back around to see if I was looking at him but I know he knows I was looking at him.

**Two days later**

I bumped into someone, literally at my old training ground walking past the person.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's okay,"

Hey, I know that voice. Sasuke.

"Oh, hi Sasuke-kun," I said, turning around.

"Hn," He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets like always and began to walk away.

"Sasuke-kun?" He paused but didn't turn around. "Am I _still_ weak?" I asked, not in a concern little girl way but in a slight angry voice.

I could see him hesitate; he turned his head and locked eyes with me.

"Yeah,"

**The next day**

Kakashi had me in a tight grip as I struggled against him. Naruto had Sasuke pushed against the wall. We were in an alley.

Can you guess? I got mad at Sasuke and punched him in the face.

"How am I weak, Sasuke?" I yelled and struggled against Kakashi. I took out the 'kun', he doesn't deserve it. "Huh? Tell me. How am I weak?"

He remained silent. "How am I, damn it? Is it because I _was_ weak, because you just don't like me? Huh?" I breathed deeply. I was taking sharp inhales.

He looked at me in an intense stare. "Because," He answered his voice calm.

"Why? What the fuck! Sasuke, how am I fucking weak?" I yelled.

"Sakura." Kakashi said behind me. "I think you should get going to your house." He paused and I turned back to look at him. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He took my hand in his.

"Kakashi," I heard Sasuke say. Kakashi paused. "Thanks,"

"I didn't stop her for you." Kakashi said and we walked away.

**My house**

"Thanks for walking me, Kakashi." I muttered. I'm still pretty pissed. I'm just trying to conceal it as much as I can. "Want to come in?" I asked.

"Sure."

We both sat at the counter where three booth seats were. You know, like in Ichiraku? Anyways we both sat there staring out at nothing, everything.

"Oh," I exclaimed. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks." He paused and looked at me, "What's going on with you and Sasuke?" He asked.

"Just stuff," I said.

"I heard you say weak, Sakura. I know I'm not your teacher and we're equals now you may even be stronger than me but if you're weak, I'm weak too."

"I know," I said. "Sasuke's just being a prick. He's always saying I'm weak and I'm not!"

I continued after a couple of seconds. "I want to prove to him that I'm not but it _still_ it won't go to his thick headed skull. I know he's been through a whole damn lot but he doesn't have to put me down. He can do it to himself but he can't do it to me, damn it!" I exclaimed in anger. It felt good taking my anger out slowly. It was a little relieving.

"Say something!" I pounded on the counter.

"Oh, sorry, well I don't know. What do you think? Do you really want to punch the living shit out of Sasuke or do you want to talk things out with him?" Kakashi asked.

**Two weeks later**

"Sasuke," I said as I walked passed him towards the Hokage tower early in the morning. "Look," I stopped and turned around and saw him turn around to face me. "I apologize,"

"Hn,"

"Oh my fucking god, Sasuke, can't you say something other than that? I'm apologizing and you pretty much aren't doing anything. You could say 'its okay', just say something." I said.

"Sakura, don't you have somewhere else to be."

**With the Hokage**

"Sakura, I called you here for a mission. I want you to deliver this scroll to Suna, alright? A simple mission but I want you to go with someone else. I've already picked him-"

Him? Great, it's a guy. Can't she ever pick someone who's a _girl_?

"And you guys are to work together. You're going to work with-"

Please, don't be Sasuke. Please don't be…

"Sasuke," The Hokage finished.

"Shishou, you have got to kidding me. I can't work with him. I'm going to end up killing myself." I complained.

"No complaining, Sakura, I was hoping better from you. You are to leave at noon. Sasuke already knows and will at the gate then." She finished and handed me the scroll. I tucked it in my back pouch rather roughly and stomped to the door and slammed it. I grinned to myself as I heard it. It would be stuck for a rather long time.

**At the gate**

"Sasuke," I said, sharply looking at him straight in the eye. "Look I bet you don't like this mission as much as I don't. So let's set this truce just for this mission, got it?" I said.

"Yeah, whatever," He muttered.

"Okay, listen up. We're going to Suna and I really don't want to be stuck for two days with _you_. So our goal is to get there within a day and a half." I said sharply.

**During the Journey**

"Stop." I said, jumping off a branch and on to the hard ground. "I sense someone." Sasuke jumped after me.

"How far are we?" He muttered as we stood back to back.

"About half way," I said, gritting my teeth clutching a kunai tight in my hand.

Then from behind a tree a woman came charging at me wearing all black. "Sasuke, move," I yelled and flipped backwards in the air and deflected her kunai. I knocked the weapon out of her hand while Sasuke went somewhere to find what the woman had dropped on the ground while she was charging at me.

I pushed the woman to a tree and her hood fell off. She had black short hair. Then I trapped her holding a kunai to her throat. "What do you want?" I yelled. She remained silent. "Tell me or I'll slit your throat!"

"Either way you'd slit my throat anyway." She retorted.

"Really?" I answered and pushed the kunai closer to her throat drawing a little blood. "So how do you want your death? Quick and easy or slow and painful?"

Her blue eyes widened. "My master told me to get the scroll from you two." She whispered. I loosened my grip and turned away still holding the kunai to my side. The woman turned to get away but I turned and with a flick of my wrist the kunai went straight through her heart and she landed to the floor with a 'thump'.

"Idiot." I muttered and walked over to Sasuke. "What did she drop?"

"A note." He said.

'_Kill them and give me the scroll.'_

I read, and it made me think what village is she from? So I turned back to the dead body and flipped her over. My eyes widened. No, it couldn't be.

"What village is she from?" Sasuke asked me. I shook my head I didn't want to tell him. "Sakura, tell me!" He demanded and I flinched from his tone of voice.

"…sound…" I whispered softly.

"What?"

"…Sound. Sasuke, it's sound." I yelled.

Sasuke eyes widened. "No, I killed Orochimaru. Remember? That's why I came back."

"What about his um, his sub-ordinate, Kabuto," I asked.

"I didn't kill him; he wouldn't be able to heal Orochimaru." Sasuke shook his head.

"But he could have been the-"

"Leader, right?" I heard a menacing voice say. "Sakura, my, my, you have grown."

"Kabuto," Sasuke growled.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Good to see you again, it's a lovely day-"

"Cut the crap," I yelled, "State you purpose. What do you want?"

"Sakura," He shook his head, "You need to control your temper. Sakura," He paused. "From what I've heard it goes like this; 'Sakura? Oh yes, I've heard of her. She is very powerful, inhuman strength. Oh and she's a wonderful medic-nin and she's so beautiful. Oh and there's something I've heard but it may be a rumor,'" He mimicked a girl's voice and then returned to his normal voice, "She has the power to cure the dead. Yup, pop them back to life as if it were magic." He said.

No, who told them that. I've only done it once and I almost died in the process. I don't know who said that. No one knows besides Shizune-chan and Shishou. I cured, I cured…Sasuke.

But Kabuto says it's a rumor, right? Still he's very smart.

"Bull shit," I managed to yell out. "You want me to cure, who?" and then my eyes widened. "Orochimaru…" I watched his face turn into a smirk. "Well, you won't get me without a fight." I stated, getting into my fighting stance. Fists clenched posture strong. I drew chakra, "Let's test that inhuman strength." We both charged at each what would look like to the naked eye just a flash. He threw a punch attempting to slice the muscle there but I dodged it. I twisted my body to the side and aimed for a high kick but he blocked it, cutting my leg with his chakra. Damn.

I jumped back clutching my leg. I picked up my katana and swung it dangerously then I threw it in the air, surprising my opponent and punched the ground. Once the ground started crumbling I caught my katana and threw it. Trying to hit him somewhere or another but he ended up dodging it.

Then Sasuke pushed me out of the way making me tumble on the ground.

"Ouch," I muttered massaging my leg with my chakra. It would take about a minute to heal completely; hopefully Sasuke has got him down for that long. Then I looked up to check how he was doing they were in a heavy battle and realized a kunai was coming straight towards me. I can't even move. Damn it. I quickly reached into my pouch and grabbed a shuriken deflecting it.

Alright, I'm done. I quickly stood up not applying to much pressure on my leg I shouldn't do that right away or it'll make it worse than it was before. "Sasuke," I shouted and he kneeled down and I jumped and kicked off his back sailing towards Kabuto. I grabbed three shurikens and threw it at him. Then I grabbed my kunai and sliced his arm and then flipped my body to the side and kicked him in the head making him fall to the ground as I landed gracefully to the ground.

I walked over to him and picked up a kunai and aimed it for his heart as I got ready to start I felt a sudden pain to my right stomach. I looked down and noticed he had picked up my katana and stabbed it straight in my stomach. I choked up blood and ignored the pain and brought my kunai down and his eyes widened.

"Die, you son of a bitch." And he did.

I dropped to the ground a few feet away from Kabuto's dead body and gasped as I pulled out the katana. The last thing I saw was Sasuke running towards me. My world darkened.

No, I can't die.

**Konoha Hospital**

I slowly opened my eyes and winced at the brightness in the room and the pain in my stomach. I hissed and tried to get up but got pushed down. I looked into onyx eyes that stared back at me with worry.

"W-water." I pleaded. Sasuke grabbed a bottle from the side table and unscrewed it, bringing it to my lips. I gulped most of it down.

I looked up at Sasuke and took a deep breath.

"Sasuke," I whispered, "I almost got severely injured and I know I probably sound like a dumb ass but I think I might…" I paused. "I think I still love you." I closed my eyes and waited to hear his footsteps signaling his leave but there was nothing just the squeaking of the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke really close to my face. I could smell his breath.

"Still?" He asked, quietly. I nodded and he kissed me. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke kissed me. He pulled away and rested his forehead on my mine. "I love you too."

**Now**

'_Yeah, you're probably thinking, what a sappy story. I think I'm going to throw up but truth is it really happened. Sasuke and I are in love, engaged too. You're just jealous, so you should shut up. I never really thought about it but my life is like one of those movies. Those dumb movies like Icha Icha Paradise but I'm glad it happened like this. I love Sasuke-kun. If you're jealous, be jealous because you should be. He's mine._

_-Haruno Sakura._

_P.S. That's my story. The end. _


End file.
